


Бог оставил тебя

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: The Borgias
Genre: Drama, Gen, General
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon





	Бог оставил тебя

Господи, помилуй, господи, помилуй, господи, помилуй…  
Джироламо Савонарола когда-то знал много молитв, но сейчас помнил только эти слова. Он был проповедником и пророком, он читал в душах людских и предрекал страшную смерть папе-антихристу Борджиа. И только свою судьбу он предвидеть не мог.

Имя нелюдя звучало мягко — Микелетто. Стоило позвать, и он бесшумно возникал из мрака, и сам был словно соткан из тьмы. А когда Микелетто подходил ближе, свет факелов дрожал, тени вытягивались.  
В толпе его и не заметить, если только не вглядываться в глаза — но если вглядеться, то уже не забыть.  
Господи, помилуй, господи, помилуй, господи, помилуй…

Нелюдь сидел напротив клетки и смотрел на Джироламо Савонаролу, как волк, который терпеливо ждет, когда его добыча ослабеет.

— Я знаю таких, как ты, — внезапно сам для себя сказал Джироламо. — Ты из тех мужчин, которые ложатся с другими мужчинами. Вы развращаете невинных мальчиков, созданных по подобию ангелов. Но я очистил Флоренцию от вашего греха.  
Он едва успел отпрянуть — Микелетто протянул обе руки сквозь прутья решетки, словно предлагая проверить, создан ли он из крови и плоти, как все остальные.  
— Флоренция далеко, а я близко, монах.  
Голос хриплый, как любовный шепот спросонья мужчинам, с которыми он возлежал — этот содомит на службе дьявола-Борджиа.  
Джироламо невольно прижался спиной к решетке, ему некуда бежать, никто его не защитит. Он давно не юный певчий из соборного хора, он далеко немолод — тело больше напоминает мешок с костями, а ожоги и язвы вряд ли возбудят даже самого невзыскательного мужеложца. Его ждут дыба, плети, колыбель Иуды и снова огонь. Но Савонарола уверен, что может выдержать много боли. Никто не добьется от него признания в ереси  
— Я знаю, что мне не сломать тебя, — спокойно сказал Микелетто. — Твой Бог сделает это за меня.

* * *

В руках Микелетто небольшой изящный предмет, похожий на нераскрывшийся бутон цветка.  
— Разве ты не знаешь, что это такое, монах?  
Савонарола покачал головой, уставившись в потолок. В горле саднило от собственного крика.  
— Это придумали святые отцы против еретиков и лжепроповедников вроде тебя. Мы называем эту вещицу грушей. Она вставляется в рот.  
Микелетто повернул рычажок, и лепестки раскрылись: острые, тонкие…  
— … и отлично разрезают плоть, — закончил он чужую невысказанную мысль. — Язык, десны, нёбо превращаются в кровавую кашу. Ты больше никогда не сможешь проповедовать, монах. Ты даже кричать не сможешь. И знаешь, что?  
Он склонился, и шепот пробрал до самого нутра.  
— Это можно вставить не только в рот.  
Джироламо содрогнулся. И кто бы не содрогнулся на его месте?  
— Сегодня ты попробуешь грушу на вкус, — продолжал бесцветно шептать на ухо Микелетто. Его рубаха была такая же мокрая от пота, как и у Савонаролы, и крови на ней не меньше. — Потом тебя ждет блаженный покой. День, другой… несколько дней. Потом я приду и предложу тебе выбор: еще несколько дней покоя, или пыточная, где я вставлю ее в твой старый зад. И я уже знаю, что ты выберешь.  
Джироламо предпочел бы оглохнуть, чтобы не слышать этого.  
Микелетто выпрямился.  
— Посадите его. Иначе он захлебнется кровью.

Собственное тело больше не принадлежало Джироламо — его поднимали, сажали, нажимали на челюсть, едва не выворачивая, чтобы втолкнуть орудие пытки.  
Несколько мгновений Микелетто просто смотрел. Савонароле казалось, что у того взгляд мертвеца, но на самом деле в этих глазах читалось: все будет так, как предсказано.  
Потом Микелетто медленно повернул рычажок. Савонарола взвыл, кровь полилась изо рта. Но он еще долго не мог потерять сознание.

* * *  
Несколько дней блаженного покоя. Джироламо не пытали с того момента, как разрывая губы, вытащили «грушу», скользкую от крови. Не считать же пыткой то, что даже обычная вода обжигала огнем глотку. Он пил, глухо выл и пил снова, потому что жажда была сильнее.  
Он провалился в забытье, слова путались в безмолвной молитве, но, наверное, на пороге смерти молитвы уже не нужны. Джироламо больше не чувствовал ни боли, ни страха, ни раскаяния. Ни одной недостойной или грешной мысли, да что там — даже имя свое он вспомнить бы сразу не смог.  
Джироламо Савонарола достаточно страдал за Господа, теперь Господь приблизил его к себе и одарил благодатью — блаженным покоем, в котором растворилась душа. Содомит не обманул.  
Джироламо не знал, сколько дней он провел в забытьи и грезах, но однажды, очнувшись, он не нашел кувшина с водой.  
Он уснул, потом проснулся. Никто не тревожил его, воды не было. Язык опух от жажды, нёбо жгло раскаленным углем. Джироламо снова чувствовал себя измученным и старым.  
Он молился, но Господь словно обеими руками закрыл слух свой.  
В истерзанное тело вгрызалась забытая, казалось, боль вывернутых суставов, обожженной кожи, раздробленных зубов.  
Джироламо не выдержал и бессильно заплакал. Он заклинал именем Господа, но на зов никто не пришел. Бог снова оставил его страдать.

* * *

Микелетто раскатал между ладоней шарик черной липкой смолы, размял и бросил в вино.  
— Это был опий, — сказал он, — твой новый Бог. Ты ни о чем не думаешь, ничего не чувствуешь — блаженство сродни райскому. Говорят, он прямиком приводит в лапы к сатане. Ничего другого еретику, вроде тебя, ждать не приходится. А теперь выбирай, еще немного опия или пытки?  
Если бы Савонарола мог закричать, он бы закричал.  
— Я не слышу, монах, — Микелетто склонился, и Джироламо плюнул кровавой слюной ему в лицо.  
— Я так и думал, - Микелетто пожал плечами. — Я знал, что ты выберешь.

"Господи, дай мне сил".

* * *

Он снова голый на досках для дыбы, только на этот раз его старое истерзанное тело разложено в непристойной позе, как для совокупления с мужчиной. Еще не поздно покаяться в ереси, но Савонарола только скулит, когда железо вталкивают в тело.  
Микелетто наблюдает, скрестив руки на груди. Его губы шевелятся.  
Он склоняется над монахом, со стороны это похоже на долгий поцелуй — Микелетто вталкивает в рот Джироламо вязкую смолу. От знакомого лакричного вкуса на языке и предвкушения блаженного забытья тот мычит от благодарности.  
Но и это обман, опия слишком мало.

— Бог оставил тебя, — говорит за его спиной Микелетто и раскручивает зажим, заставляя лепестки раскрыться.


End file.
